


Touched

by virkatjol



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virkatjol/pseuds/virkatjol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sent on a mission to explore caves long abandoned by the Gou'ald, Cam stumbles upon an ancient idol. He mistakenly touches it and it steals his touch. Only one woman can help him reconnect with something or someone. Vala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touched

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was foisted upon me by marieelise0928. It's a stolen one from Haven. I didn't think I'd be able to pull it off properly, but it was the best thing I had when I signed up for this. I hope I did it justice for you bb!! Thanks to dizzydame for the BETA!

The meetings seem to drag on and on now a-days. The Ori all but defeated and the Gou'ald barely make any noise at this point. At least what's left of them. They are sure there are still a couple Gods and Goddesses out there but the SGC hasn't seen fit to bother them. Either they're not bent on universal domination or can't convince enough Jaffa and other races to rise up with them. 

Most of the concern lies with making friends, exploring new places and discovering new technologies. They're slowly deciphering the Asgard Core and making use of all the knowledge provided by the tiny, grey Alien race. 

Now it's just more of the same and Cam yawns as Landry drones on about the next mission. A peaceful planet with multiple caves that were once used as hiding grounds for different Gou'ald. 

"Wait…" Vala interrupts. "What planet did you say?" 

Apparently she's also been catching up on sleep during the planning. Cam smiles at her, she's not embarrassed at all that she was listening with her eyes closed. Of course, she's not really military so most of the things that would concern a normal soldier don't cross her radar.

"PX5-320." Landry just shakes his head at her as he tries to go on.

Vala holds up her finger. "No, the name. Not the number." Rolling her head against the chair before continuing. "I don't understand how you expect a person to know what you're referring to with all the silly numbers."

"Salindera." Cam offers. He's pretty sure that's how you pronounce it. "Looks like it's just a Gate Address away." He grins at her and she offers a smile back.

"Ah. Saulindere." For a short second a look of concern flashes across her face and then she composes herself. "I've been there."

"You have?" Daniel's eyebrows raise in surprise. 

Sam hides her eye roll at him and replies before Vala can. "It's an old Gou'ald hotspot. Vala used to be a…"

"Ah, right." Daniel just shrugs. "Sometimes I forget since you're not trying to take over the world."

"Don't think you always know what I'm up to, Daniel." She winks and grins. "Yes, well, I spent a brief stint of time there as Qetesh. I may have even left some things behind. And I wouldn't-"

"No." Cam interrupts. "Just… no."

Vala folds her arms and pouts. "I haven't even said anything to say 'no' to yet…"

All of the others laugh. "It's just a matter of time." Landry adds in. "Now, where were we?" 

"Somewhere discussing a cure for insomnia, I'm sure…" Vala looks around the room and all she gets is an amused grin from Sam, a disapproving look from Daniel and a mixture of the two from Cameron. "But carry on."

Landry does and they get briefed on what looks like an easy there and back mission to Saulindere.

*

The mission is only a couple days away when Vala saunters into his office. Cam's replying to the typical emails regarding all the requests - Supplies, weapons, Gate usage time… The red tape is always the most tedious part. Fun part is the going and the doing. The getting ready always blows. She's a welcome break from requisitioning. At least, right now…

"Cameron, can I ask you something?" She plops down in the chair across from him and puts her feet on his desk, crossing them at the ankles.

"If I say no, will that stop you?" He jokes with her.

A sly grin and the shake of her head make him chuckle and he waves her on then.

"Do you think that we might be able to let me-"

"You can't keep it."

She huffs and crosses her arms. "But it's _mine_ … I mean, mostly… Kind of…"

"And how did you acquire the things we'll be retrieving?" Cam leans back, waiting for the story.

"I'm sure most everything was a gift."

Likely story. "A gift you say?" He folds his hands behind his head and leans back in his chair. "A gift by choice-"

"Of course. What other sort are there?"

"Or… A gift because they felt threatened for their lives had they not offered Qetesh a gift."

"You think there is that much distinction between the two?" Vala always holds out hope that one day they'll let her keep some of the treasure. "I mean, it's unlikely that anyone who gave the things that are still down in those caverns is still alive even… Not that I killed them."

"As unlikely as that may be we still need to catalogue and return what we can." Cam leans forward, studying her expression. She really is gorgeous and he's never surprised when he remembers that she was once inhabited by a sex goddess. "What we can't will be added to the collection for Daniel and you to study."

The noise that comes out of her mouth is distinctly unladylike and it makes Cam hide his amusement. 

"I'm not even sure what's still there…" She tips her chin up to think. Her brain is always a muddle of information in regards to her past life and while she remembers places and sometimes people, events are often foggy. It's what she prefers. Recalling some of the things that were done while she was under the control of that Gou'ald snake make her sick. "Maybe we won't find anything."

"Maybe we won't. Then you won't have to waste time being disappointed when we tag and bag pretty things you can't make a quick profit on."

Vala leans forward, a large grin on her face. "You know I could increase the funds we have here…"

"Somehow I doubt it would be in a government sanctioned sort of way."

"And that is what's wrong with your government, Cameron." She stands and clucks her tongue. "Uncreative and boring." 

With that she's off. Probably to harass Daniel, her favorite activity, or make trouble for Sam. He's very fond of the woman, however, and it's always an experience - to say the least - when she takes the time to visit.

*

"Hey!" Cam jogs after Daniel as he turns the corner. "Daniel!" He's rounding the same corner at a good speed when he has to stop fast, face to face with the man himself.

"Whoa, there, Mitchell." Daniel holds up his hands before taking a step back. "What's up?"

"Just checking if you've got everything you need for tomorrow?" Cam's nothing if not extremely thorough. He's yet to miss something on a mission and he wants to keep it that way. Well, yet to miss something that could be predicted. The other stuff doesn't really count in his record. "Wanna make sure we're all set."

"Lets see." Daniel gives him an strange smile and continues. "Yeah, everything that I can think of is accounted for."

Cam heads into what he really wanted now, suspecting Jackson knows that wasn't the real reason for stopping him. "You talk to Vala about it?"

"About my supplies?" 

"Yeah, of course, about how many little brushes you need." He laughs at thinking about Vala remotely caring about that. "No, man, about what we're doing in the caves. How it's not for her personal collection."

He barks a full belly laugh then. "Oh yeah, been all over that…" 

"She listen?"

"Cam, there's one thing you need to understand about Vala." He waits until he's got his full attention for the next bit. "She never listens if it's something she doesn't want to hear."

It's a piece of advice that Cam knows, but it never stops him from hoping. "She's gonna be alright, I think."

"She's gonna be… Gonna be Vala." 

"Hey, can't expect anything more than that, can we?" Cam pats his shoulder, not really worried, just cautious. 

"It would be a waste of time." He shrugs, used to her ways by now. "Anything else?"

"Naw, I'm ready and waiting for tomorrow. Been a while since we were off world." Daniel doesn't seem to be bothered by that having enough work to do in his spare time on base. He waves as he walks off and Cam starts back to his office. It's time for one more check over of his pack and Vala's. (Ever since the hairdryer he does most of her packing.) Then it's dinner and a good nights sleep before the early morning departure.

No matter how many times Cam steps through that Gate it never gets boring. His stomach always flips with excitement of seeing new things and meeting new people. He loves his job. 

*

The people greet them with flowers and a Saulindere version of chocolate - much to Vala's delight. They spend time showing them the village, a hotel they'll be put up at and the local pub. Vala rolls off question after question which makes Cam wary at first but the elder, Grenda, showing them around seems delighted by her interest so he calms a little just letting her take over. 

It's not a huge place but at the same time it seems to sprawl a lot. The space between businesses and houses is double, even triple, that of a normal town. Vala notices too and asks them why. Apparently the beast of burden that were used back in the day were large and to get things delivered they needed excessive space for them to turn around - backing wasn't something they did. 

When Vala asks if she can meet one of the Vernalia Cam groans but he's quickly soothed by the fact that they were all set free when the invention of an engine made them obsolete. There aren't any in town and despite her pout there's no way for her to pet one. 

After the tour they're shown to their rooms. Vala and Sam are in one, Teal'c and Daniel decide to share which leaves Cam rooming with the excess supplies. He always thought he was a fun guy but when it comes to pairing off he's left alone. 

"I see how it is." Cam grins as he tosses his pack against the wall outside his room. "Leaving me all alone. Just when I was starting to feel popular."

Vala unexpectedly hugs him and he's left wondering what it was he said. He lightly hugs her back.

She looks up at him and grins. "If you need company later…" her finger trails down his shoulder and wanders away right above the waist of his BDU's. "I'm sure that nice Grenda woman would be happy to oblige you. She had a bit of a crush I think."

"Vala…" Sometimes anything more than her name refuses to sputter past his lips. She's always able to find a way to throw him off. "Really? Grenda? I'm pretty sure she was older than my great grandmother…" 

"Don't judge now, Cameron." She smiles across at Sam and returns to join her at the entrance to their room. "The older ones have the best stories. That's all you're looking for isn't it? Stories?"

Sam finds herself in a fit of giggles and quickly removes herself from the conversation. Vala's left staring at him across the hall waiting for a reply. Her bag is twisting around by her legs and the smile on her face is pure amusement.

"You're something else, Vala Mal Doran." Cam pushes his door open and tosses the bags in one by one. "I'm just not sure what that something is yet."

This makes her laugh, head tossed back and full of joy. "I do like to keep you guessing."

"You're damn good at it." He watches her disappear behind the wooden door a secret smile on her face, the last thing he sees before it's latched behind her. "Damn good."

*

The next day they ask to go explore the caves. Grenda, who has become their personal ambassador apparently, is reluctant. 

"Those caves are full of bad things." She's shaking a little as she thinks of stories she heard about them for years. "Even before the false gods took them and made them full of secrets there were things that happened. Stories I've heard…"

"It's alright, we're used to bad karma. Pretty sure we've got stock in it." Cam tries to soothe the old woman.

"Indeed." Teal'c almost smiles thinking about the things that they've had go wrong. 

Daniel just shrugs and Vala seems to be cooking up a plan. Cam's not sure why she seems to not want to take them there when all along she's been aware that was the mission, the reason they are on Saulindere in the first place.

"I've grown to like you." Grenda eyes all of them, pausing longest on Vala. "You're a good people, not wanting to cause harm. I'm afraid that only harm will befall you if you go ahead with your plans."

"Don't worry about us." Vala chimes in. "We've got a lot of experience. Cameron even fought a knight once." 

That seems to leave an impression with Grenda and if she hadn't had a crush on him before, now she's certainly smitten. 

"Really…" Cam glares at Vala who is desperately trying to hold back her laughter. "It's not as impressive as it seems…"

"Oh I'm sure you're just modest." Grenda ponders while walking with them along the village square. "I'll take you tomorrow. That way you have a bit more time to prepare."

Daniel seems alright with that. He's been eyeing the library all day. "Do you mind if I spend today in there, then." Points to the entrance of the huge building.

Grenda is pleased. "The place of learning is a good choice. I'll speak to the curator and he'll make sure the five of you are provided with a meal to not interrupt your research."

She scurries off and they all head to the library. Vala seems the most annoyed. 

"Really, Daniel? You couldn't have chosen the pub or maybe the theater?"

"There's a theater?" Sam's curious on how much Vala has discovered in such a short time.

Vala rocks back and forth onto her heels. "Well… I'm sure there is. Maybe nothing playing though…"

"Come on. We can all go do some research. See if there is anything on these caves in there." Cam ushers the team in. "Won't be so bad."

"Speak for yourself." Vala grumps as she's the last, most reluctant, to go in.

*

"Books are so… Boring." She hrumphs as she slumps into a chair near the aisle Daniel and Sam are looking through. Cam's around the corner checking out the books on ancient arts, fighting and knights and the like. 

"They have a lot of good information." Sam grins down at Vala. "Lots of bad, too, I suppose." Sam shrugs and puts the one she was flipping through back.

Daniel is in his own world, not paying any attention to Vala's grumpiness or Cam's mission to find completely unrelated materials. "Look at this." He points to a spot in the book he's holding and Sam looks over. "It's about the caves. I'm fairly sure of it."

"You're going to have to be the one to determine that. I can't read any of that language." Sam looks up and motions Vala over. 

She gets up slowly, reluctant to inhale the dust of another old text. "What's that?"

There's a growing excitement to Daniel's demeanor and he's tapping at the spot in the book. "There, look."

"All I see is some old pictures of caves."

"Yes, but _look_." 

"Oh, right." She sees the symbols of Saulindere and reads over the words. "Says that the Gou'ald had control of the caves. We knew that."

He's nodding and Cam comes around the corner, seeing what the fuss is about. "You guys find something?" Walks over to them and sees that there's no way he can read anything in that book.

"Just something we were already aware of…" Vala rolls hers eyes at the fact they've been here for hours and still have only discovered one piece of information. One piece that they already knew…

"Just wait, Vala." Daniel's scanning the pages trying to find something else. "Look, here." Points to the next parts. "It says that the Gou'ald used to stash their objects of power in there. Objects that needed to be protected, grounded, not exposed to people without knowledge of how to use them."

"Must be why Grenda is so afraid of that place." Sam reasons. "I bet the Gou'ald spread tales about hauntings and traps to keep their treasures safe."

"Or to keep people safe from their treasures." Cam adds.

Vala nods. "Some things need to have tales to keep people away from. Most of the things the Gou'ald valued above all else shouldn't be used by anyone."

"Kinda why they were so dangerous." Cam folds his arms and thinks. "So when we go in tomorrow everyone be on guard. we don't know exactly what's in there. I don't want to explain to Landry how one of my team was moved out of phase. That one's getting old."

*

The caves are dark. Surprising? Not really, but they all pul out their flashlights and start exploring, walls, tunnels, alcoves, cracks, anywhere they think there might be Gou'ald technology and artifacts. Soon there is too much to look at and they eventually split up. Two by two then alone. It's not dank or damp, the caves seem to be very well suited to preservation. Whether that was something that attracted them in the first place or something they made occur, it's hard to say.

Cam's almost giddy when he finally sees something glint in the wall. A crack with gold. It's like he's just found a vein himself. He realizes it's a small opening in the rock. A very small opening...

"Guys…" Cam's walking into the opening in the cave the rings brought them too. It's similar to the one they found all the treasure in. He groans at the alien sense of humor as he wiggles his slim form through. There's something in there. He wants to know what it is. "Guys?"

No one's answering, all of them investigating their own areas of the cave. When he gets through the crevice it opens into a little larger room. There are markings on the wall and he wishes he'd grabbed Daniel or Vala before slipping… well, squeezing, through the crack. The artifact is shimmering. It's pitch black without the flashlight in his hand so it's generating it's own power. 

There's a gold figure on a marble, black and silver, pedestal. The figure seems to be a replica of a goddess. Scantily clad and lovely slim figure. Not overly endowed in the chest area and her hips have just enough curve to make her womanly instead of like a man. It sort of reminds him of Vala on that planet, playing Qetesh. 

He grins and inspects it closer. Definitely looks Gou'ald in origin but what would it be for, stashed back here… It's large and Cam's fairly certain that there is no way it would fit though the space he's just gone through.

"Hey, Guys!" He shouts back, peering out the opening of the crevice. Still no one.

It might not be the smartest thing he's ever done and really he should know better, but he does it anyway. Turning back from the entryway he shrugs and reaches out and touches the soft gold surface of the deity perched on the top of pedestal. 

Nothing happens and he lets out a sigh of relief. "So stupid…" He says to himself. But he can't keep away and he lets his finger travel the edge of the figure, from her head, down her arm and along the edge of her leg. Something's different about how it feels. It's muted and not as cold. It feels a lot like the air. There seems to be a slightly bigger glow coming off it.

"Mitchell?" 

"In here!" He turns and sees the light flicker across the floor, filtering in through the entrance. "There's an artifact in here."

Daniel makes a lot of noises as he maneuvers through the opening. "I remember this being easier…" He finally manages to squeeze through and he stops in his tracks. "Oh…"

"Oh?" 

"You didn't…" He gives him a hopeful look. A worried look on his face. He knows that he's already been compelled by the object. He knows first hand that it's probably not a good thing.

"Didn't what?"

Daniel sighs, already knowing the outcome. "You touched it already, didn't you?"

It's not as if he didn't already know that was a bad idea. Daniel confirming it makes his stomach clench. "I may have."

"Cam…" His head falls back and he rolls it. "How you feeling?"

"Uh… fine…" He does a quick check, every thing seems to be in order. 

Daniel tries to hold in his amusement. "No, Can you feel anything?"

He just rolls his eyes and reaches towards one of the jagged walls on the back of the small room. The expectation of roughness makes him have to reach again after he feels nothing. He presses harder, thinking that he missed, still nothing. He puts more effort in it. The panic swells in his belly as there's no sensation.

"Hey, man. Mitchell, you're gonna hurt yourself." Daniel grabs his arm to stop him.

The instant he's being pulled back he realizes two things. He can't feel Daniel's hand and… no, nope just that one thing takes over. He can't _feel_ anything.

"What the fuck?" Cam's just staring at the point of contact wondering why. Why can't he process that he's being touched. There's a tiny bit of sensation but there's basically nothing. "What is that?"

"From the looks of it, after reading through that book from the library last night, is that it's a Goddess's Champion Maker."

"English, please." He hopes to God there is a way to fix this. There are too many things in life that he likes touching. Loves feeling, wants to feel again… "Daniel…"

"It's a symbol that a Gou'ald goddess would shape to her form, it steals the feeling of the man who dares to touch her without her permission. I think it was a way to control her slaves. But I haven't really heard much about it specifically." Daniel feels a bit sorry for Mitchell. "Similar to the bracelets Vala used on me. Just a bit more… thorough?"

"Anything non specifically about reversing it?" Cam's trying not to act panicky. Really. "I'd like to find the reset button on this, if you don't mind."

"Yeah, I'm sure you do, but…" Daniel squints and examines it before sighing and turning back to him. "Maybe Vala knows something. It does look an awful lot like her."

Cam can see it in the figure, the shape and the grace of the gold. It's definitely got a haughty Vala tone to it. Perhaps what she looked like when she was Qetesh. An air of power with the thrill of sexiness. 

"Maybe, but she doesn't always remember her time as Qetesh." He and Daniel keep looking it over. "What about the hieroglyphics on the walls?" 

"They're just writings of the people of this planet. I don't see any mention of Gou'ald or technology or statues… Sorry, man." He claps him on the shoulder and then remembers - he can't feel that. Slowly he drags his hand away and gives him a look basically repeating how sorry he is.

Cam lets his head fall back and he groans. "I guess we should get out of here then? If there's nothing else that you can do…"

He gives it another once over and doesn't find a single clue to what will solve Cam's dilemma. "Lets go find Vala and hope that she can give us some answers." Daniel wiggles though the opening first. He's waiting for Cam on the other side and they walk together back to join up with Sam, Vala and Teal'c.

*

Vala and Sam stick together while Teal'c waves off to go investigate a tunnel on his own. 

"It's a bit cold in here. Wonder why someone would want to live in this place?" Vala shivers as she sweeps the light of her flashlight up and down the walls. "It's just not someplace you can have company at. No good for entertainment."

Sam laughs. "Well, I don't think that was high on _most_ Gou'ald priority lists."

"And that, my dear Samantha, is what was wrong with them." Vala grins and makes a face with the beam of light right under her chin. "I never made that mistake as Qetesh. I was always prepared to entertain. Men, Women… both at once…." 

They're silent for awhile just looking and listening. There's a faint dripping sound but there are many caverns with natural springs so it doesn't alarm them at all. The floor is smooth and clear of most debris but it's just a long hallway of stone. So far they've found no alcoves or seams in this track of the cave. 

"You think the boys have found anything fun?" Sam's a bit disappointed with the fact they haven't stumbled onto any new technology or at least an artifact or two. "We're coming up empty."

"They are probably stealing all the fun. Next time we should choose our tunnel first." Vala ponders that. "Or, perhaps, this is best? I mean some of that stuff that we find is nasty. We could end up out of phase or transported to another planet or something equally as distasteful."

"Of course you're right. But it's part of the thrill, no?" Vala just shrugs and keeps walking and searching. 

They go in for a little further and find the surprising end. 

"That's unexpected…" Sam and Vala both spend some time searching the dead end but come up completely empty. "And disappointing…"

"Head back, I supposed." Sam's not convinced they didn't miss anything. "Maybe we were going at it from the wrong angle walking this way and we'll find something on the way back?"

Vala laughs. "I guess that's the bright side of walking back down a long, dark hallway with no fun to report."

The other woman just shrugs and nods and they start back trying to find _something_.

****  
Teal'c wanders aimlessly down his tunnel. It's a silly thing, but they want to find something so he's willing to go along with it. He's not sure that the SGC really ever wants what they find but it's all a learning experience for them and amusement for him. At least Vala Mal Doran makes it so. Before she came he wasn't entertained so constantly. It also took some of the pressure off him to be a normal Alien. As if there was a set way to be that. It made him appear more human, however. She knew far less about culture and he did enjoy teasing her about it.

The cave was fairly large but all Teal'c found was old rocks and empty alcoves. The tunnel ended fairly soon and he just nodded at the dead end and turned back. Hopefully someone else had recovered something.

***

As Cam and Daniel walk back to the meeting point Cam can't stop touching, or attempting to touch, the wall. He's not sure if he _is_ actually making contact. 

"Stop that, Mitchell." He pulls him by the side of vest to the middle of the path. "You can't feel anything, you're going to hurt yourself."

He looks at his hand and sees the red, angry marks from the bumps and jagged edges of the wall. "Right, right…" Shit. This needs to get fixed or he was going to have to figure out a whole new way of life.

He places his feet carefully, even if he did twist his ankle now he wouldn't feel it. At least he'd be pulled off balance. How is he going to do anything? Most actions are learned through touch and he's going to have to relearn how to interact with people and objects if they can't figure out how to reverse this.

"Don't worry." Daniel can tell that he's very concerned and he doesn't fault him that. He would be too if he couldn't feel any more. "We'll get it figured out. We always do…" 

"Yeah, Jackson…" He's got faith. A little anyway. He's hoping that Vala will have some sort of clue to what is going on with him. They complete the journey in silence. Cam wants to test things. Get to know his limitation and what he's got to change in his life as soon as possible. He learned to walk again, learning to survive without touch… It can be done, right? Of course it can. Gotta think positively. 

Teal'c is already back when they get there. 

"You find anything?" Cam tosses at him as he leans against the cave wall. 

"Nothing." Teal'c gives a half smile. "You?" The look he gets from both his teammates tells him that they didn't happen upon something pleasant. 

"It's complicated." Jackson lets him know that they'll wait for the women to return before going into it all.

"Indeed." It always is, Teal'c thinks.

It's not too long before Cam can hear Vala and Sam chattering as the light of their torches flits in and out of the opening. Soon enough they emerge from their fork of the cave tunnels.

"Oh, it's like a greeting committee." Vala grins and sees that two of the three aren't pleased. "Someone run into a trap?"

"It's a little more…" Cam doesn't know what to say. "It's worse than that."

Vala and Sam both show immediate concern and he feels a little better knowing that his teammates care for the welfare of everyone. Even not knowing what it is they still are worried. 

"What is it?" Vala asks as she and Sam both hurry over to join the group. "Out with it so I can figure out how to fix it."

So sweet, she is. Wanting to fix all the issues if she's able. "I found a Gou'ald device, statue, idol, thingy."

"This already sounds bad." Sam looks over Cam and it instantly comes to her. "you touched it didn't you?"

His nonresponse confirms it for them "Cameron!" Sam reprimands him and Vala rushes across to him, her face is crinkled with concern and she's looking at him closely. "You should know better." He hears from across the room.

"I should, but…" He's embarrassed. It's stupid. He feels like an idiot. Why? Why would he do that. It's not like he hasn't seen what happens. Just a loss of intelligence. "I don't know why I touched it. It was like it compelled me to touch it."

Vala's wiggling her nose-sniffing-at him. "You smell different…"

"You know how I smell?"

"Sure, doesn't everyone?" She looks around for confirmation but only gets confused looks. "Oh.. Well, yes, I do. You have a nice scent. Musky and a bit sweet… I like it." Realizes she's going off topic to a place she has no desire to explore right now. "Anyway, it's different. Like your chemistry has changed."

"That's possible, I suppose. That could be one reason…" Cam bemoans having to tell them. He felt ridiculous enough when Daniel found out but now everyone will know. And that won't be the end. All the SGC doctors will need to know and then he'll be stuck in there for weeks… 

"So, out with it." Sam calls from across the room. "What happened to you. Besides changing colognes." 

Cam decides it's best to just say it. No reason to beat around the bush. "I can't feel anything."

There is a collective gasp in the room. But Vala, the one closest to him, is the first to recover. "Nothing at all?" It's as if she can't comprehend that.

"Nothing at all." He confirms.

She leans in closer, her breath ricocheting off his cheek. She can feel the heat. "Even this?" She blows gently on him.

Strangely he feels something, but still not really. It's an odd mixture of what he knows feeling something is and what he knows it's not. He's sure he's just imagining it right now. "No, nothing."

She makes a thinking noise. "Can I go look at the idol?" 

"I think it's best if we just… go?" Daniel suggests from the other side. "Before things become more difficult."

"Are you suggesting that I might touch it too?"

"I didn't say it…" Jackson just shrugs. "I've got it documented and there is plenty for you to look at back on base where the temptation to touch it can't actually hurt you."

"It's a good idea." Sam confirms. "No need for us to investigate. Looks like the boys did a very _thorough_ investigation."

Vala sighs her agreement and just stares after Mitchell as he walks out of the cave. She's waiting and observing but Teal'c clears his throat and motions for her to move on. He's aware of the places her mind goes and doesn't want a second team member not able to gain sensation through touch. She lets out another dramatic sigh and leaves the cave. 

They head straight back to the stargate and dial home. They'll send a thank you note and messenger to Salindere in a day or so. They were very hospitable and deserve their gratefulness. 

"Everyone ready?" Sam asks and when they agree she dials them out, usually something that Cam takes care of but she can see how he's feeling down. "Alright, lets get home."

***

As soon as they arrive they head to the medical bay. Cam isn't sure what he wants to do. He knows that he should tell them what happened…

"Guys…" He can't believe that he's going to ask this. "Can we not talk about my ability… Well, lack thereof, to feel?" 

Sam's taken aback, Daniel rolls his eyes-having been in a million more embarrassing situations then this, and Vala laughs. 

"I don't think that's a good idea, Cam." Sam warns.

Cam sighs and wipes at his face. "No, you wouldn't…"

"We could do our own experimenting…" Vala offers, wanting him to not feel awful about it. "It might still be a good idea to have Carolyn look at you. I mean she might be able to pinpoint something right away and reverse it." He can tell she's trying to be optimistic. 

"Yeah, maybe…"

Daniel intercedes. "When have we ever been that lucky." Cam just points at him and Vala shrugs.

"You should really tell them, Mitchell." Sam's not one for keep secrets, unless they're government secrets. "It's just not safe to keep this to ourselves and it's not like you to ask that of us."

"Of course. You're right…" He doesn't know what he was thinking. Besides trying to spare himself loads of tests and questions. "Lets get this out of the way."

The walk to the infirmary is only a few minutes more but it's like he's walking to his funeral. His steps seem to slow and drag and if he trips-he thinks to himself-at least he won't feel it when he lands face first on the cement floor. 

The door seems impossibly heavy as he pushes through it and Dr. Lam is in a rush with an emergency when they enter. They file to the side and check in with some of the nurses.

"Any unusual happenings to report?" Carmen, is what the name tag reads. He must be new. Cam's never seen him before.

"Just one thing." Cam starts. "I'd rather discuss it with Doc Lam when she's free." He's always had an easy camaraderie with her and knows it will go smoother than having to talk to this newbie. 

He gives a look, a little insulted, but it seems to fall right off him. "I'll let her know." The man moves on and Cam goes to slump into the chair. He watches the rest of his team go through check out and when they're done Vala comes over and sits with him. 

"You don't-"

"I told them to go start looking things up. I'll stay with you." She just smiles and flops back against her chair. "You tired?"

"Not really." His nerves are gnawing away at him and he can't think about sleeping or even wanting it. "Thanks for staying." He's feeling a bit better just in her presence and he thinks back to the cave and it dawns on him that when she was breathing on him he felt that then too. He wonders if it has something to do with the relic and how it looked so much like her. 

"We should have a team night this week. Movies, popcorn, and beer." Vala tries to make conversation. She knows what it's like to wait with something so important. "I still need to see that War Star movie. Teal'c claims it's one of the most important lessons of living on this planet."

Cam laughs. Vala does that, always makes him laugh. "He's right. But it's Star Wars. We could do that. I'll find out when Sam and Daniel can be torn away from their work and we'll plan on that night."

Vala smiles at him he seems happier with her here then he looked when she was going through the return home questionnaire. "You're gonna be alright, Cameron."

She leans into his space and a bigger calming sensation takes over. He lets out a large breath and just watches her coming closer. Her hand seems to be in slow motion as she reaches out and touches his leg. When she makes contact something happens… He _feels_ it. Her hand squeezes his knee and she must notice his shocked facial expression cause she gets a worried look on her face. 

When she goes to remove her hand he grabs it and holds on. "I can…"

"What? Cameron, you're scaring me…" 

He just holds her hand for a moment, reveling in the sensation of heat and silk and flesh. He lets his fingers smooth over her knuckles. It's only been hours but it feels like years. 

He looks up at her, not releasing her hand yet, holding what he can still connect to close to him. "I can feel you…"

"You can what?" She's shocked and concerned and overwhelmed, hoping that he's better. 

"Your hand…" He's getting excited, perhaps this Gou'ald voodoo wore off. It's not really like them to make that sort of plan, but maybe they went against the grain this time. "It's warm… soft…" Looks up at her, sees she's confused and still smiling.

"Can you feel the chair?" 

Cam touches the fabric of the overstuffed waiting room chair he's in and there's… nothing. He squints and tries again. "N-No…"

"You can't feel this." She scratches at the chair. "But you can feel this?" Softly she lets her fingers drag over his open palm.

It sends an electric charge down his spine, the light touch feels so much more then he remembers from before. Her hand has never sent his body into an overload of sensation like it just did. "Yeah." He breaths heavily, trying to calm his nerve endings. "That…" What, Cameron? Feels incredible? She's a co-worker and only interested in Jackson. "tickles…" It sounds like a cop out even though it shouldn't. 

When she goes to take her hand away he grabs it. Her startled expression leaves him embarrassed. "Sorry… I…"

"'S alright." Vala offers her hand back and he takes it. "Must be comforting to feel something again. Even if it is just me."

Just her? She doesn't know how pretty he thinks she is. No only that, how caring and how much he appreciates her. "You're one of the better things to get to feel, I'm sure of that."

"Are you now?" Vala gets a grin on her face and she leans even closer. "How sure can you be?"

Cam gets a bit pink, he can tell because of the look that she gets. Knowing he's been caught in a predicament. "You know…"

"I don't…" She moves her thumb slowly and lightly over the webbing between his thumb and pointer. "Please list all the reasons I'm one of the better things to feel…"

"I am pretty sure this isn't appropriate." He's trying to backtrack but she's determined to hear it. He knows Vala and determination. It's a dangerous combination. One that's almost impossible to fight. The things her hand is making him feel shouldn't be there. He had no idea he even _had_ these feelings for her. 

She gives a sigh and falls against the back of her chair. She keeps hold of his hand though, stretching across the gap. "I'll make you tell me, eventually."

She must be feeling sorry for him to give up that quick. "You can try…" The look in her eyes - pursuit - he wishes he hadn't offered that. "Or you could drop it."

"You think that's likely, Cameron?" A bright, white, toothy smile crosses her face and he groans.

"I think you're going to find a time I'm at my most vulnerable and take advantage of me." 

"You know me so well." 

She gives him a wink, one he's certain she meant to make him at ease but it doesn't help. It actually gets worse… The wink seems to imply that she wants more from him. But more what? 

More teasing? More touching? More… He doesn't even want to contemplate what she could mean. Thinking about what Vala's thinking is always a poor choice. Not even just that it's the fact that you can't be completed to make your brain operate the same. It's like throwing darts at thoughts to try to pinpoint which direction her mind is spinning. 

Thankfully Carolyn picks then to come out.

"I hear from my nurse that you've gone and gotten into some trouble?" Dr. Lam's got her clipboard propped against her hip and she's grimacing at the two of them. Never happy when it's some alien object that puts some medical mystery on one of her men or women. "Why don't we take this to my office and we can talk there."

"Will you…" He doesn't want to _ask_ but for some reason the fact that he can feel her makes him want her with him. Plus she might know something if someone had the right questions to ask her. 

"Of course." He's glad she doesn't make him. He can see that it was a gimme from her though. She does let go of his hand, and while he's disappointed with the loss of feeling he can't blame her. It _is_ inappropriate and something in the last minute made him forget that. 

"Thanks." 

As they walk she casually lets her hand brush his, she moves closer as they round the corner, as if she had to to not run into the wall, but she doesn't move back when the hallway opens up again. Vala lets him feel her. 

He doesn't question the why he just takes it for what she means it to be - comforting a friend. 

They finally reach the office and Cam and Vala sit down across from Lam. "Alright, Mitchell. Out with it."

She's always been a bit no nonsense and he respects that of her. It's still harder sometimes when she's giving you that glare, but she seems to sense it and she softens her gaze. 

"I was stupid-"

"Clearly." Lam sees it's already hard on him and apologizes. 

"I found a Gou'ald artifact in one of the splits of the caves we were gathering information from today and I… Well… I touched it."

He has to give her credit, she attempts to hide the sigh that breaks free as soon as it begins. It doesn't matter though he knows. He gets it. It was up there with some of the dumbest things that he's ever done.

Carolyn gets herself in check before asking more. "And what did that cause?"

"I can't feel anything." He decides that just spitting it out will make it far less painful. Like ripping a band aid off really fast or a duct tape gag… He's probably had more experience with the latter, unfortunately. 

"Like you can't feel your legs or like a hot stove?" She's scribbling down notes now and he's feeling more at ease.

"I can feel I'm walking and I can feel my limbs are there and how to move them, but I don't have the sensation of touch. Like I can't feel the smooth leather of this chair…"

She's just looking at him for a moment, weighing what she's going to say to him. He can see it in her eyes. It was too much to hope that she'd heard of something like this before. He knew that but until now, until he saw the way her eyes just stayed blank, he still held just a tiny bit of hope. Cam felt it drain away as she leaned forward.

"We'll get it figured, Colonel." She tries to come up with something more. Something better. But she falls short. "I've never heard of something like that before… It must have to do with nerves and the synapses in your brain controlling them." Her brain's already starting to form a plan. Cam's always admired that about her. It's only a short pause before she begins to search for anything that might help.

He looks at Vala, debating with himself, but what the hell. Best to give her all the information so she can get him fixed. "I can feel one thing."

She's startled by that reveal. "What?"

Cam frowns and looks up. "Vala."

"You can't feel anything but Vala. Vala Mal Doran. Her." She points at a very amused Vala.

"We just discovered that little trick of mine while waiting for you." Vala shrugs.

Carolyn stands and starts pacing. "This is good, though. It's really good. We have a place to begin. Something to explore and work from. We just need to figure out why you can feel her and then make that happen for the rest of you."

"You make it sound so easy." Vala winks at him as she eggs Lam on. "You're practically cured, Cameron."

Doctor Lam just rolls her eyes at Vala. "Obviously that's a bit simplified. But it's still hope. Right?"

"Yeah." Cam agrees, meekly and he gets a looks of disappointment from Vala. He changes his tone and tries again. "Yeah! Lets get something figured out. What do you want from me?"

"We'll do the normal work up first then I'll work from that. Probably MRI's and other fun things in your future though, Colonel."

"I expected nothing less." Cam flops his hands onto his knees and stands. Vala follows and he's surprised when she takes his hand. It's grounding him, still. "We'll got get me poked and prodded. At least this time I won't feel a damn thing."

"See, Cameron. Told you there was a bright side." Vala chuckles and follows him back to the infirmary. Never letting go of his hand.

****

He's back in his office when Vala peeks through the doorway. He waves at her and she doesn't wave back, just stands there smiling.

"You need something, Princess?" She takes that as an invitation and trots into the room, pulling a chair up to his desk and propping her feet up on it. "Come on in." He just shakes his head and goes back to the paperwork.

It took a little time to get used to not banging on the keys because he couldn't really feel the contact. He had to work by the clacking sound. Pretty sure that Landry wouldn't be too happy having to replace the keyboard because of his complications from the mission.

"I was thinking…" She starts in after watching him work for a few minutes. 

Cam looks up. "A dangerous proposition, if there ever was one."

He just gets her tongue stuck out at him and it makes him happy that she's so playful. No matter what they see, how hard they have, the things that get done to her, she's perpetually in a good mood.

"We should test how _much_ you can feel things…"

He was certainly right about one thing. That sounds damn dangerous. It's like he would be voluntarily playing with fire. When she touches him thats what it's like, a flame flickering against him. It almost burns. The longer he goes without being able to feel anything else the hotter her touch feels.

"I really don't think that's necessary." He knows it's weak sounding and the raised eyebrow he gets in response tells him she knows that he's fumbling. It just backs up how much of experimenting his limits would be a terrible idea. "But thanks for the offer." 

She tilts her head and gets a bigger smile on her face. "It could be fun. You know, we could have a good time being all scientific…"

"For some reason, Vala, that doesn't make me more likely to agree."

She pouts too prettily at him as if she really wanted to help. "What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything…" Lies. You're afraid of too many things. Discovering things that have been hidden away, buried and stored. Things he doesn't want to examine. "I just don't think we should do anything yet."

"Ah, yet?" That makes her happier. "I'll let you consider my offer for a few days. Then I'll be ready to help."

She gets up and walks towards the door. 

"I'm not going to change my mind." He tosses at her right before she leaves.

That makes her turn and give him one of her knee weakening grins. "Oh, Cameron, you have no idea how persistent I can be…" 

With that she's gone and Cam's left short of breath. Shit. That's all he can think as he listens to her feet pad down the hallway. How the hell is he going to discourage her?

The reports are less interesting than normal now that Vala's left a whirlwind of confusion behind her. How does she even do that? She was here for less than twenty minutes and he's lost an hour, at least, of working time trying to figure everything out.

Maybe it would be alright to try to find out what his limits are, how much he can feel and maybe that will lead to a way of fixing him?

She's jus a friend, right? A friend that's offered to spend time helping him. But Vala's also hot. Extremely so. She's fun to hang out with and she amuses him. Everything in his past relationships tells him that's a door he doesn't want to open. Girls who are super smart, entertaining and good looking can never lead to anything but wanting. He doesn't want to _want_ Vala that way. 

The thought strikes him. He doesn't already, does he? He thinks back to how it felt when she first touched him after the accident. How it was like he grabbed an electric wire at his gran's house. A sudden jolt vibrated through his body and everything changed. Right in that tiny, microscopic moment, everything changed. He just had pushed it to the back of his mind and let it fester there. 

But now she's come to _him_ , made an offer-one that he'd be crazy to take her up on-and left him wondering how he just turned her down. At the same time he knows that there is no way in hell that if he takes her up on it he doesn't end up getting hurt. She has Jackson. They're a thing, aren't they? 

Come to think of it he's not completely sure. Jackson acts more annoyed with her than in love the majority of the time and she looks like she's just having fun fucking with him.

He's never seen them do anything more than banter and as far as he can tell, not that he's an expert at sexual tension, but they don't really seem to spark off each other. 

Cam stops himself before he really wanders into unsafe territory. Thinking about Vala as more than just a friend is a completely wrong path to be going down. Even if he never gets feeling back…

Never…

God damn. If he can't feel anything that means… He can't feel _anything_ and that would change his self allowances towards Vala. He doesn't want to seem like he'd be using her though. Just because she'd be the only woman he could feel. He would have to do some self testing later, tonight to see how much he can still do without much sensation. Maybe it will be alright? There's a muted feel when he touches his face or other areas...

Maybe his cock will still respond to his own touch. That could make it alright. 

Now he's just lying to himself. He knows, and so does Vala, that he'd miss the feeling of a warm woman under him, surrounding him…

Inappropriate thoughts at work, yeah, probably, better get back to the reports.

Cam tries to concentrate on the reports in front of him but everything seems to be shot now. All he can think of is Vala. Vala and sex and those are dangerous enough subjects by themselves. But now he's linked them and his brain can't stop imagining scenarios. Her, them, naked, skin, touch… 

It has to stop. He's got to do something else. The gym sounds good, perfect. It will push his frustrations through weights or push ups instead of building sexual frustrations. 

The computer is shutdown and he packs up for the night heading back to his quarters. A good workout has always solved things for him. Maybe this will be exactly what he needs.

***

The gym is pretty empty when he gets there. He looks at the clock and realizes that it's 9:30 at night. No wonder. Not like he's got a life anyway so it doesn't really bother him much. He changed in his quarters so he just sits down on one of the benches and start warming up. Small hand weights ten reps each side three times. Then he ups the weight and starts again. 

He works out for a good ninety minutes switching to machines and the mats, he avoids the bags, realizing that could get him hurt. He wouldn't be able to feel the punches, while it's supposed to be safe to box against them it's still sending fast fists at a solid-ish object, one wrong punch and he'd crack something.

The sweat feels good as it drips down his brow. He uses his arm to wipe it and decides that he might be close to done. Time for a shower and then head to bed. He feels better. Just like when he was in Vala's presence. As if exercising has the same effect as her. He uses his towel to clean the mat he was doing push ups on and looks up and sees her.

Oh…

That's why. She's here. 

"How long have you been here?" Cam tosses the towel into the laundry and stretches a cool down as he walks over to her. "Spying on me?"

"If I was _spying_ on you, you wouldn't know it." She's got an amused look on her face. "Nothing wrong with watching someone work out, is there?" Blatantly she's checking out his ass as he does some more stretching. 

"Vala?" He tries to get her attention.

"Hmm?" She unlocks her gaze from his behind and has the decency to flush a little. "Oh, I was just saying, I like to come watch people work out. I think it actually works for me to just imagine doing that too and then I don't have to. The mental work is plenty." 

"It ain't right, Vala." He can't help but laugh at her. "I've never seen you here before."

"It's something I just started…" She shrugs. "In the last thirty minutes or so…"

Now he just shakes his head. "So what did you need? I'm not playing your little game."

"Is that what you think it is?" She grabs his arm as he walks by her to get to the locker room.

Cam shrugs her off and pushes through the door, he doesn't want to discuss what he thinks she's doing and what she's actually doing. It won't matter because she won't tell him the truth.

Vala doesn't get it though, she just follows him in.

"Uh, Vala." He turns as he gets to his locker, the room is mostly deserted. "This is the men's room."

She's unconcerned. "Nothing in here I haven't seen before."

"You really don't care much for propriety."

"If I believed that you'd just discovered that then I'd call you slow. But I think you're just pointing out the obvious…" She sits down and swings one leg over the bench, leaning back and propping herself at an angle. "You can't say something like that and walk away from me."

"I get that you want to help."

"I do, I want to help you." She tilts her head and tries hard to read him. He's doing his best to not let anything through. None of his previous thoughts about Vala. Vastly inappropriate thoughts.

"I know. You're a good person. But this is… This is a big thing. Only being able to feel one person. One. It's scary and I might have to get used to it." He doesn't want pity. Not from her. Not from anyone. He didn't want it when he couldn't walk. He just wanted to get better. People feeling sorry for him just held him in a place where he would get convinced that he couldn't do it. But he could, he did. This is the same, well, kind of the same. He knows there has to be a way out of it. A way to break the spell. They just need to figure out how. 

"Cameron, Cameron, Cameron…" She tsk's him and leans forward. He's not changing yet. "I think I'm the only one who can help you. It has to be a sign that I'm the only one that you can feel. Has to…"

"Maybe. Maybe not. It's just hard to take help like that…" He doesn't want to spell it out for her.

"I know what you're worried about." Vala's smart. She's probably a genius with street type smarts, but the other kind she's almost as good. Maybe not technical like Sam or historical like Daniel. But she knows her stuff. "I know. You don't have to be worried."

A sigh escapes his lips. "I don't think you have a clue what I'm worried about."

"I'm a woman, Cam. Of course I know."

"Please, impress me with your intuition…"

"Sex." 

He should really stop underestimating her. "Okay you got me."

"Sex isn't something to be worried about."

"It is. Vala, it's a big deal to me."

"We could just have sex now and then it would be out-"

"No! Vala, just… no…" Cam realizes how that sounds and it might hurt her feelings. "Not that I don't want to I just think that it's a bad way to go about this and our friendship."

"Friends can have sex." Vala is acting like it means nothing to her and that is a problem for him.

"Sure. It's a great way to ruin friendship though. What happens when you get bored of me?"

She gets up and stands in front of him, grabs the hem of his shirt and slips her fingers underneath it. Her fingers move back and forth, barely grazing his stomach. The light touch sends sparks, instant electricity. It feels more than the last time she touched him. The intensity seems to have increased but he's sure it's just a trick from not being able to feel anything else. 

"It's a great way to get to be better friends too."

He notices she doesn't deny the part where she'll become weary of him. "Vala, I just-" He sucks in breath as one of her fingers crooks and goes under the elastic of his shorts, rubbing along his hip, back and forth, back and forth and he can't focus on anything else. 

"Nice?" She's smiling at him ever so sweetly and her finger feels like too much. His cock jerks and he wakes up from the trance, grabbing her hand and pulling it away. 

"Too nice." He puts his hands on her waist and sets her back a few steps. "I can't… You just… You mean far too much to me to ruin what we have with a roll in the sack."

"It would be more than one, I'm sure."

"It doesn't matter-the number. It only matters that someday you're sure to get mad at me, or go running back to Daniel, or just grow _bored_. I know how you get, honey and it's good. It's you, but that's not the kind of relationship for me. I'm a guy that plays for keeps."

She tries to think of a retort. But he could be right. She's not looking for long term. She's looking to feel how good it will be with him when he's like this. It might be a mistake but, oh, how it would be a good one…

"I can see the wheels turning, Princess." He sighs and scrubs his palm over his face. "It's not that I don't _want_ to have sex with you. It's that I _shouldn't_ want to. It's not alright. It's against regulations…"

"I think it's kind of a gray area, don't you?" Vala may have read all the rules about this. The only rules she's read her whole life. "I'm not technically military. I'm not even human."

"But you work with me. Under me-"

"I'd love to work _under_ you…"

He tries to not laugh at how ridiculous this whole conversation is. "You know what? Even talking about this might be against the rules."

It makes her cranky. The way she's turned down over and over. "If you want to, just know I'll be here for you."

"See, Vala, that kinda thing isn't what I want or need." Cam's not sure how to explain it to her. She's been used and abused and done it to others her whole life. "I want what my mom and dad have. I want that solid of a relationship. Where no matter what she'll stick with me. Even if I lost my legs or worse. I want someone who loves me and I love back. Who I can't wait to see when I wake up and want to hold all night."

"You can have that… We don't need to have that though." She keeps trying. 

"You are hard to deter."

"One of my finer qualities, I think." She gives him a pleasant smile and reaches out and lightly squeezes his bicep. "I just think it would be good for you."

Her hand on his skin is making him lose his thoughts. He looks at it, unable to remove it. Her lithe fingers slowly moving as she gives him comfort. The mark of her palm might be burned into his skin when she draws it back with all the heat that's generating under it. It must just be him. She doesn't seem to notice any different then before.

"Vala I haven't had casual sex in years. I don't think I'm ready to go back to it now."

She finally takes back her hand and he almost falls back with the loss, but catches himself. It _is_ getting worse. Every time she touches him now he feels it deeper. This is not good. 

"Can I get cleaned up?" He grabs his towel and points towards the showers.

Vala grins. "Don't let me stop you. In fact, I'd like to help you…"

"Vala…"

She huffs her disagreement but still heads to the door. "Fine. I'll see you in the morning, Cameron. If you need me before then, you know where to find me."

"Don't wait up."

She just wiggles her fingers in a cute little wave as she exits the men's locker room. He lets out a sigh of relief as the door clacks behind her. He's half hard just from the talk and her little touches. 

His shower is fine. The water might be cold. He can't tell, which in a way might save time. Just turn on the water and get in. His burgeoning erection leaves him halfway through it and he contemplates touching himself but the thought that it won't work scares the shit out of him so he just lets it go. Lets the distance take care of the issue. He's afraid that it's going to start to become worse. If he's already responding to her like that. It could get embarrassing. He's sure Vala will love it…

Just another reason for her way to work.

"Not gonna happen, sweetheart." He mumbles to himself before turning off the shower and toweling off. He steps out, towel tied around his waist to find Daniel there giving him a look.

"You talking to me?"

"Uh… no?" He didn't even know that he'd been loud enough to hear outside the sound of the water.

Daniel looks relieved. "Good, I'm glad… No offense, Mitchell, but I have no desire to be your sweetheart."

"That's good news on this end as well." Cam laughs. His day just keeps improving. "I'm happy we're in agreement."

"Yeah…" Daniel takes a step then stops and turns. "You doing alright, man?"

"I'm… I'm surviving. Hey, it could be worse." He recounts what he just discovered. "Don't have to worry about water temperature now."

"Then you can be last when the whole crew has to clean up. That way we all get the hot stuff and you can not suffer in the cold." Daniel gets a bit awkward and looks over at the shower. "I'm just gonna…"

"Yeah, man, go on. I don't _think_ I used up all the hot stuff. But no telling." He gives him a grin then heads to his locker for a new changes of clothes.

It's probably a good thing that it's almost the weekend. With the way things keep heading in the wrong direction on base going home to his own apartment will be a welcome break. 

He quickly changes and heads down the hall to his room. He'll be on base until friday night, tomorrow night, and then head out. Maybe indulge in some pizza, beer and video games. That sounds like a night of perfection. 

Sex with Vala would probably actually make it perfection…

Shit. He can't think about that. He needs to put it out of his mind. Flush it out, not allow himself to imagine it now. It will infect his thoughts and make her impossible to be around for wanting her. 

Cam flops onto his bed after dropping his bag by the door. He's tired. Exhausted, actually and maybe sleep would be a welcome change. He can't actively think while he's asleep. Although his dreams might scare him just as much as his thoughts. 

He's drifting off when he hears a knock on his door. It really is a cruel world, he thinks as he swings his feet over the side of his bed. He props his elbows on his knees and rubs at his eyes. The walk to the door feels like an eternity and when he opens it and finds _her_ there he wishes he'd just feigned sleep. 

"Vala…"

"I didn't want to…" She obviously has something on her mind. "I didn't want you to think that I just wanted to help you with sex…"

He sees a passing airman give them a look so he drags her into his quarters. He has no desire to have a conversation like this. Not now, not ever, but certainly not in front of the other Air Force employees. 

"Honey, you could have waited until morning." She's already shaking her head and flopping down onto his bed. It shouldn't surprise him anymore-how she makes herself at home everywhere she goes-but it still does. She's got her feet up and her hands propped behind her head. She's changed into her cute pajama's, tiny shorts and a tank top that's inched up her midriff revealing her abs.

Suddenly he's not completely sure this is actually an apology visit…

"Cam, I couldn't sleep. I don't want you to think poorly of me." She pats the bed next to her and while every bit of his brain screams to not sit by her on his bed, he's sleepy and the initial don't do it gets overridden by his desire to be in bed. 

She taps her palm next to her once more and he's sitting down. "I don't think you're anything but you. And I like you, the way you are. Even if it is a bit forward at times." 

"I don't enjoy confusion. I've got enough of it in my life." She gives him a sweet smile, tipping her head and grinning. Her hair is splayed across his pillow and she looks so soft and lovely and just… comfortable. He's sucked in by her and he lays next to her. Her hand reaches out and when it touches his cheek he inhales sharply. The electricity that travels right to his brain makes him remember why this was a terrible idea. 

She must notice that he's regaining his self awareness and she inches closer, her face only inches from his. There's a wafting of breath that taunts him every time she exhales. His lips tingle with the heat and his tongue wets them to try to fight the feeling. At least he tells himself it's for protection. 

"You're…" Really pretty… "Warm." It's a little safer but the hint of a happy smile she gets on her face makes him slam his eyes shut. "Vala, you have to go…"

"But I like it here."

"I can't…"

"I know." Her head is moving forward, he can hear the crinkle of the pillow case and the soft sweep of her hair. The tempo of her breathing has increased, or is that his own? "I know…" 

Her lips touch his and everything else ceases to exist. He's been kissed many times before. Maybe not in awhile but still he's been kissed. Nothing, in his life, could prepare him for how this kiss would feel. Her lips are almost scalding him. She just presses them there, letting the feel of her mouth rush through him. He's too scared to move. Afraid that the feeling will leave or that it won't… He can't decide. All his feelings and thoughts surrounding the woman with her mouth locked with his are changing. 

It may have been seconds only, time seems to have been suspended, but she pulls away and he opens his eyes now. He needs to see her face. It's the only way he can make a decision. Her eyes are a gorgeous darkened blueish grey, sleepy and obvious desire is there. 

She wants him, too.

It makes what he does next easier. The way his hand seems to snake out on it's own and tangle in the hair at the base of her skull. 

"Kiss me." The words on her lips seem to be like a siren call and there's no way on this planet, and probably any other, that can stop him from fulfilling her request.

His lips take hers, more force than he means to use but she just grunts and kisses him right back. Their lips press and touch and slide against one another. Warm flesh slick from tongues licking them to prepare. Breath is short and hot and he can feel her fingers gripping his t-shirt and pulling her body closer. He's at full alert and that's what makes him stop.

He has to stop. He lets himself indulge in the feel and taste of her for a moment longer. her tongue's begging entrance and he, somehow, pulls back. 

"We can't…" She starts to protest and he places a finger over her mouth. "No, we can't…"

The fingers on his side loosen but don't move from him. She flattens her palm and rubs up and down. 

"We can." Her grin makes him off balance, even more than he already is and he closes eyes. The sweet, molasses soaked words are almost as bad for his resistance. "Cameron, we're two consenting adults."

"Where one of us works on the others team."

She makes a pft noise and he chuckles internally. "Won't make a difference."

"Probably not for you." He sighs and gets out of bed. "We've been over this, Vala. I'm not going to change how I feel. I'm not going to magically not care about you."

"You can care about me, I can care about our pleasure."

Cam laughs then. "You should go."

"But…" She wisely climbs from his bed. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah." He escorts her out. His gentlemanly side taking over. She surprises him by turning and connecting their lips again. But this time it's short. Still soft and delicious. He doesn't have to pull away though. She does it for him. 

"Tomorrow is another day…" She winks and then moves sleekly out of his room. He shuts and locks it behind her. He falls against the door and lets out a frustrated breath. 

"I'm in deep shit…" He grunts and pushes away from the door. His cock is throbbing and he is now not only worried about being able to escape Vala in his dreams but he's got a problem now that he doesn't know if he can take care of. 

He lays back on his bed and looks down at his crotch. His erection is proudly pushing against his shorts and no matter what it doesn't seem to get the message that there won't be any warm woman to satisfy it tonight.

Cam carefully pulls the elastic waist of his boxers over his hard cock. It twitches at the expectation that it is going to be touched. That the familiar stroking of his fingers and palm-squeezing and pulling- will bring it the welcome relief and pleasure of orgasm. But first he studies. The hard organ is sticking out now laying against his stomach, having been freed from it's prison. The head lays a little to the right and is flared and he can almost see the beat of his heart in the throb of his cock. The tip is moist with clear fluids. Pre-cum drooling out as he watches. Cam pulls off his shirt not wanting it stained and the movement makes his cock rub along his skin. He _feels_ it. He can feel his own flesh. A sigh of relief left him and his hand goes down and circles the head of his dick. The sight of more clear liquid bubbling out makes him gasp.

Eyes slipping shut he lets himself get lost to the touch of his hand. He moves with knowledge of his own body, knowing how he will come fastest. The fact that Vala has left him in this state makes him harder. He can see her, just beyond reach now that his eyes are closed. Her plump lips traced by her tongue and the corners of her mouth turn up in an inviting grin. The tightness in his balls increases and he moans. There's a word that crosses his lips but he'll deny that it was her name. 

His hard penis is begging to find it's end and he speeds up. The other hand reaches between his thighs and cups his sac. The two balls rolling against his palm, pulled up against his body. He's so close, so ready. His lips gape open and he tries to catch his breath but he can't. It's all sharp intakes and groans. Suddenly, everything is aligned and he's spurting come onto his chest. It's so good. His climax pulls her name out of his throat again before he can stop it but he doesn't care because his body is all sensation and pleasure. 

The hot pools of his semen rest on his stomach, chest and hip. He's a mess but he feels so much better. 

At least he'll be able to sleep now. Probably still haunted by visions of the raven haired beauty, but it will be a deep blissful sort of dream sleep.

It doesn't take long to clean up and he slips his shorts back on his overheated body before climbing into his bed again. He turns off the alarm because there aren't any meetings tomorrow, he only has more reports and a medical exam in the afternoon. 

The click of the beside lamp is the last noise he recalls when he slips into a, thankfully, dreamless sleep.

***

The blue numbers on his clock are what wake him. It's late… Really late for his normal six am. The nine-twenty-nine is almost mocking him with how late he slept. His orgasm really knocked him out. Cam yawns and flips on the lamp. It's going to be too crowded inside to go running but it might be alright outside. He puts on some shorts and a old tee. Sneakers tied tightly he heads topside. 

On the way he grabs a banana and sees her sitting alone at a table in the corner. She looks different. She's reading a book and has a notepad with a stack of more books. She's concentrating hard and doesn't notice him watching her. She's got an expression that he's not used to seeing on her and it almost looks like she's sad. 

Cam pauses on his run and grabs a big piece of chocolate pie from the dessert buffet along with a fork. He meanders over to her and sits down putting the pie right in front of her. 

"You look like you needed some cheering up." He starts with his reasons. Not that he needed to see her or sit by her or feel her. This little side trip is for her, not him… Or that's what he needs to tell himself. "Saw this and thought that it might help." He motions to the pie.

Vala's face still looks a bit grim but her lips give him a tight smile as she takes a pie of the dessert. 

"Thanks, this is good." Another bite is chopped off, bigger than the first. It's always smart to try the cafeteria food in small doses, just in case. "Want some?"

"I got this." He waves his banana in front of her and she gives him a look of disgust. "What? A guys gotta watch his weight. Not everyone is as lucky as you are."

She's obviously still not impressed and she gives a look to his attire. 

"You going running?" Her voice has a hint of disbelief. "Kinda late…"

"I'm hoping it's not too hot out yet." Cam peels his banana, deciding to eat it while he sits with her. "I slept pretty hard, I guess."

Now a frown falls upon her lovely face and he wonders what he said.

"That's good." She pushes her pie away and goes back to her reading.

"You okay, Princess?" He makes the mistake of reaching forward, like it's the most natural thing in the world, and tucking a stray bit of hair behind her ear. The jolt that shoots through him basically knocks the wind out of him. God, she feels amazing…

She just nods to answer his question and pulls back from his caress. 

"Just tired." She points to all the books. "Daniel thought to give me a long boring assignment. I decided to take it in here where there is better light and less grumping."

The way she makes sure he's not touching her disturbs him a bit. Maybe it's because she's the only thing he _can_ feel right now. Or maybe it's more than that. He's afraid that it's more and he doesn't want to analyze it. There was no way in hell he could have been alright this morning if he would have slept with her last night. But it's almost as it's a rejection to her. It was a rejection, he guesses, but not because he didn't want her. God, he wanted her. 

"Too bad you can't go do the work on a picnic table or something. I hear it's nice out today." her eyes light up and it makes Cam smile at her. 

"You should arrange that for me, _Colonel_ …" She's grinning big at him now and Cam doesn't know what he's just gotten himself into.

"Why don't I jog by Landry's office and I'll see if you can come out with me while I run. That way you'll be supervised, at least a bit, and I'll get my running in." He stands, tossing the banana peel in the trash. "Finish your pie, I'll be right back."

It's a short walk to the General's office and he's actually not on the phone. Cam knocks and when he looks up he enters the office.

"Sir, I'm going out for a late morning run and I'd like permission to have Vala accompany me. She'll just be doing some research for Jackson. Thought it would be nice to let her read the old books in the sun, instead of the bottom of a mountain."

"You think it's a good idea? That girl can be trouble." Landry's got a glint in his eye that tells Cam that he's gonna agree, just has to give him a tough time first.

"She can be, yes, sir. I think that she'll be on her best behavior." He hopes she will be. When did vouching for Vala become something he wanted to do? It's not just because he thinks his teammate needs some sun. It's because he knows that Vala would enjoy it. 

"She's your responsibility."

"Yes, sir."

"See that she doesn't cause a national state of emergency."

"She will not be doing anything of the sort. Just reading and sunshine."

Landry nods his agreement. "Have fun."

The walk back to the lunch room is a brisk one and when he turns the corner, heading in, the smile on his face must give it away because she pops up and runs over, hugging him. In the middle of the cafeteria.

His arms encircle her and hold. The feel of her, full body contact, makes him gasp. Everything is her and it takes all his will power to let her go. He's breathing harder and tries to hide it. 

"Grab your things. Lets blow this popsicle stand."

The look he gets is pure confusion. "They don't have popsicles here, but they should. They are great fun to eat."

"I don't mean…" He knows it's pointless, explaining, and he kinda loves when she's confused. "Just get your things." 

He grabs a few bottles of water for them while she's piling her books and notes into her bag. When she's ready he takes the bag from her, it's heavy, and they walk outside together. Luckily, Landry's already called the airman on security duty and he just waves the two of them through. 

The walk to the park doesn't take long. He helps her get situated on the grass, spreading out the blanket he grabbed from the trunk of his car as they walked through the parking garage. 

"Okay, I'm going to go for a run now. I've got my phone on me if you need anything." She just grins at him and plops down, flipping opening one of the big books.

"I'll be fine. Go." She just waves him off and he fights the urge to kiss her forehead before taking off on a jog.

The little lake is perfect for running around. The breeze tickles his heated cheeks as he follows the path that parallels the shoreline. He's sweating and he can smell himself despite his deodorant. The steady pounding of his feet against the pavement bring him back to himself. He's feeling centered and much better about life when he takes the final lap to finish up his five miles. 

The sun is starting to get hot and he's glad that they left when they did because soon running will be a bad idea. He sees her laying on her side, playing with her pen. Flipping the object up and down with rhythm. Her hair is loose and cascading over one shoulder as she makes notes in between her pen air tapping. 

She looks up and smiles at him. A big, genuine, brilliant smile and his heart pounds harder as he slows and starts walking his cool out around her. 

"How's the reading going?" He pants as he speaks and stops, bracing his hands on his knees trying to catch hie breath.

"Much better out here."

"Good." He wants to tell her that she deserves to get out of that mountain more but he doesn't want to encourage her. She's already trying to tip him her way. To pull him into a net that he knows he'll never escape. He'll lose himself, drowning in her affection. The idea of her leaving him alone after she gets bored keeps him away. The temptation of the bait is resisted for now. 

"Looks like your run was pretty good."

He nods and starts walking again. "It's always better to run out here by the lake."

"Maybe I could run with you sometime… Or skate." Her eyes light up at the idea.

"That does sound like a good time." Cam's laying down next to her now, his heartbeat finally returning to normal. "This is pretty comfy."

"You're getting the blanket all sweaty…" She pokes his side with the pen but he doesn't react because he can't feel it… "Oh yeah…" She mumbles before turning back to her book.

"Tell me when you're ready to go back in." He closes his eyes and lets the sun bake off the moisture on his exposed skin. It will leave a salty residue that he'll want to wash off soon, but for now it feels good.

"If you leave that to me… Well, we won't be going back in any time soon."

He just shakes his head against the ground and happily sun bathes on his back for a bit before rolling to his side and looking over what she's working on.

Joking, as he takes in the size of the books she's got. "Could Jackson have found you heavier books?" 

She lets out a little laugh. "Don't ask him that please. I'm sure that he could if he thought it was a challenge…" She lifts up the book and lets it drop making a thump on the grass. "That's plenty big for me." 

He watches her for a little longer. His fingers twitch wanting to touch her not only because she's beautiful and accessible but because just being able to feel something is a craving of any human, but especially now that he's being deprived of that simple human sense. 

It's almost as if she can hear him debating over it in his head. "You can, you know. I don't mind"

"Huh?" He plays dumb and she grins over her shoulder at him and rolls her eyes. 

"Touch. I don't mind." She grabs his hand and drops it on her shoulder. "I get it."

"You do, huh?" He gives in to the need to feel something and lets his hand trail up and down her arm, the goosebumps that form behind his palm on her arm give him goosebumps. It's more knowing that she's not unaffected by his touch. 

"The need to feel something, _anything_. I get that. I used to crave it when Qetesh was in me. I couldn't touch anything as me. Every piece of sensation filtered through her as well. It was one of the worst things. Not being able to process anything with my own mind. Hearing her thoughts on everything as I made my way through the day."

He squeezes her arm in comfort, unable to imagine what that was like. "I can't…"

"No one can, unless they've been possessed by a snake, too." She shrugs and goes back to her work. Showing emotion that deep isn't something that she does often and Cam's grateful when she shares it with him.

****

"How was the _park_?" Daniel asks as she plops the books back down on her desk. Cam observes from the corner. They all have a briefing in thirty minus and he's planning on walking her there. 

Vala just grins, pretending to miss the sarcasm in his voice. "It was lovely. I think I need to work in the great outdoors more often." 

Cam just smiles, still watching the interaction. 

"I don't think that's going to happen." Daniel moves some stuff around and gets ready for the briefing himself. "Some of this stuff is highly classified."

"No one in the park even gave it a glance. I was just a woman doing research on a blanket."

"A _blanket_?" His surprised look makes her giggle. "Really?" Now he's eying Cam at the doorway.

"I had one in the back of my car." Cam just keeps his gaze focused on Vala. Something changed out there. When she opened up, even a little, to him. Something shifted. "Cold winters and all…"

"It was sweet of him to remember. Grass is scratchy sometimes." Vala observes. She checks her watch. "Better head down." 

Her eyes meet his and he holds out his arm. It's only been mere minutes since she was close to him, since they were touching, but that's too long. The shock is great every time that first contact happens. He shudders in pleasure as her hand glances against his elbow on it's way to link arms with him. 

"See you down there, Jackson." Cam hears his voice, the squeak that begins his sentence makes his cheeks flush with embarrassment. 

"He's just jealous that he never thought to take me outside to work."

"Somehow I doubt that. But he's not the kind of guy that needs the sun as often. He's used to being a hermit in the low level of the mountain." Cam finds that he really likes walking with her. Spending time with her. Her hair brushes his shoulder as they walk and she turns her head to smile at a passing friend. She laughs at something they share and then turns to look at him.

The smile on her face makes his heart skip. It wasn't even aimed at him. It was by pure luck that she looked at him with the joy just bursting from her expression. He must look back in a way that she likes as well. Her lips slowly part as her tongue snakes out and wets her lower lip. He can feel his breathing quicken and her hand grips his arm harder. His cock reacts too and it's shameful the way everything just evaporates from around them. Now he's just looking at her. 

Before he can say anything she's pulling him with her and his back is slamming against a wall. A little alcove, out of the way, no airmen walking by. He can't even think about that though. Her mouth is covering his and he's kissing her back. 

She tastes sweet and warm and wet and hot and everything all at once seems to merge and culminate against her mouth. He feels, oh, so good just kissing her. Her fingers grip his neck, squeezing rhythmically with her tongue as it darts in and out of his mouth. He gives chase tasting the heat and sweet of her lips and tongue. Her mouth tips to the side and now the kiss is deep and open. He's curling his fingers against her hips and one hand moves to her lower back pulling her closer, erection bumping her pelvis.

"God, Vala…" He gets a moment to moan the words and suck in more air. She's leaning into him and trying to swallow him whole. In all the times he's kissed a woman, not one has kissed him with so much unbridled passion. The hand on her back slips down to her ass, cupping and pulling. Sex has never felt like this, let alone an illicit make out session. All he can do is consume her as she make his head bump back against the cement wall as she increases her force. 

It seems to be effecting her just as much. That's what makes him give in. The point that his mind catches up with his body, the part where she wants him just as much and isn't hiding it behind snarky comments and teasing remarks. 

She wants him.

Goddamn, he wants her, too. 

All too soon their kiss is broken and she's panting and backing up. His fingers brace and stop her. "Not yet." He needs to hold her for a minute. "We have a couple minutes…."

"What a bad time to schedule a briefing…" She grins up at him and he can't stop himself, he leans in and softly kisses her. Cam keeps it closed mouth, but he needs to feel that silk against his mouth again. 

"Too bad we can't play hooky…" Cam's never considered that once. Not once… Until the thought of Vala in his bed. Naked Vala- 

Shit. He needed to cool off not get hotter. His erection was starting to die down and now it's threatening to renew it's interest. 

"I can't believe-"

She interrupts him with a gentle kiss. "I'm hot. No one would blame you."

Something about that doesn't sit right. "It's not just that. It's-" 

"Shhh" Her finger is hushing his lips. "I know. I just… I joke and tease and I'll try to not… I don't want you to think that this isn't something that means more to me. It does. Somehow you've gotten under my skin…"

"There are some other things I'd like to get under." Cam can't believe himself. How bold he just became. "I didn't-"

"I can take it, you know. Dish away, darling."

Her smile almost makes him forget that they have a meeting to get to. His hand slides up her side and cups her cheek - thumb brushing along the ridge of the bone there. It's sending prickly sensations through his arm. So many feelings right now, settling in his gut. "We should go."

Despite saying that he still doesn't let go of her. It's like she knows it. Her perception is often spot on and she closes her eyes and takes in the softness of his hand before sighing and turning away, leading them on to the conference room.

*****

She leaves his side as soon as they get into the room and his body goes cold again. She's gathering her things from Daniel, who so nicely remembered the ones she left, as he takes a seat. Cam's surprised when she rounds the table and settles next to him, even skidding her chair closer while plopping her books and notes on the table. 

"Change of scenery?" Daniel calls from across the large table. 

Vala just grins at him. "I just want to make sure everyone is graced with my presence equally. You don't always get that honor." 

That seems to make Jackson quiet down and he feels heat on his thigh. He almost _looks_ but realizes that he doesn't want her to remove her hand and he stops himself. Instead the hand that's in his lap inches forward until he can trace the top of her fingers. Just this, these small, light touches make him shudder. Her fingers are alternating between softly tapping and small circular caresses. 

Cam can only imagine that his neck is pink, a by-product of his desire for her, and everyone will know what they are doing. He chances a look over at her and knows that it's not one way. His hand is giving back just as much as he's getting from her. 

In that second, Cam sends up a wish that this briefing is actually brief. Not one of the hours long painful sessions of the past. 

Landry finally shows and starts droning on about the results of the cave search. Cam barely hears any of it. The rush of blood flowing just beneath his skin drowns out anything and everything. He can hear her breathing, the soft hitch when he drags a fingertip over a knuckle or across the webbing between her thumb and forefinger. When he discovers the tip of her pointer is sensitive and starts mimicking the motions he wants to apply elsewhere on her body. 

"Mitchell." His name filters through to his brain and he looks up. "Son, have you been listening?"

"Yes, Sir. Just recapping the events."

"Then answer the question." Landry looks irritated and Cam's sure he'll take hell for it later.

"I might have missed that part. Sorry, Sir."

"Have you regained feeling yet?"

"No, not yet. I'm due to go in the clinic again in the morning. I'm hoping it comes back on it's own."

"Me too, Colonel." Landry moves on to their next objective. Something with lost Asgard technology. He's sure that Sam will reiterate it to him so he goes back to only paying attention to Vala. It doesn't even cross his mind how out of character it is for him. How off the book what they are doing is. 

All that matters is that he can _feel_ her. Cupping her wrist he moves her hand northward and lets his thumb play over the light bumps of lines of her veins. She's so soft, everywhere. His mouth waters thinking about the other places she might be soft. Probably like pure silk. 

He can see that Vala's talking now, hear the sound of her voice, but not really concentrate on the words. She smiles at him and he grins back, goofier than he means to and it makes her laugh. He's sure that the rest of them think that he's gone wonko, and maybe he has, just a little. 

After she's done she closes her folder with her free hand and concentrates on him again. He inhales, to see if he can smell her. Check if she's just as turned on by this play as he is. He'll probably have to offer to carry her books just to cover his rampant erection. He can't remember ever wanting anyone like this. It's all he can think about. It makes him wonder if it's part of the spell that's over him. Part of the magic that has invaded his flesh. 

Something in him hopes that it's not all that. He likes how he feels right now. Light, happy, maybe a bit in love. But he skims over the last piece in his brain and goes back to her. Touching her, lightly stroking her hand and arm. 

Finally, Landry dismisses them all and leaves the room.

"You okay, Cam?" Sam's concerned voice filters through and he looks over at her.

"Just a little out of it." He searches for anything to cover. "Didn't sleep that well."

"We'll get it figured out." Sam gives him a smile and it makes him feel a bit guilty for not paying more attention when his team obviously cares about him. "You should go catch up on some more sleep now."

Damn, that woman just gave him an excuse to go to bed. She _was_ a genius. "Thanks, Sam, I will." They all leave and he glances at Vala. "Walk me to my room?"

"Depends…" She tilts her head and tightens her grip on his leg, sliding it up dangerously close to his crotch. "Will I be _napping_ with you or will send me away?"

He can feel himself blushing, sees her grin widen at the response. "Was hoping you might help me sleep…" He lets the innuendo roll over her and sees her thighs clench together. He leans into her space more and breathes in deeply. Then he smells her. Spicy, musky, sweet. Everything he wants. He needs her. To taste her, to feel her, to have her possess him and return that possession with equal fervor. 

She doesn't say anything she stands and hands him her books, as if she read his mind earlier. He follows behind her as they head to his quarters praying to god they don't run into anyone along the way. Feigning exhaustion might not work. Parts of him are as awake as they've ever been.

****

The journey seems to take hours. It's less than five minutes and a quick elevator ride, but watching her ass sway in front of him as they go makes his situation turn from needy to desperate. Now he's just hoping that he'll be able to last. 

He pushes the door open and ushers her through it, swiftly shutting it behind her and flicking the lock into place. 

"Baby…" He whispers as her books carelessly hit the floor and they're reaching for each other. His hands are covered in silk and hers are tugging at his shirt. There's a sense of calm that comes over him. She's just as turned on, just as desperately needy as he is. 

Their lips crash together in an open mouth moan, tongues, teeth, lips all melding and pressing, licking and sucking. Everything feels perfect and real and Cam tries to draw her closer. His hand cups the base of her skull, turning a little bringing her to a new angle for maximum pleasure. Her palms are pressed flat against his skin, having successfully freed his shirt from his pants. 

While every part of him is screaming to hurry, to be in her, to come. He stops himself. Somehow he pulls back, just a small amount. She's tugging his buttons out and throwing his shirt down to the floor behind him before he can speak. 

"We should slow-" Her mouth is over his having spent enough time, in her mind, apart. "Down." He mumbles against her mouth but instead of arguing the point he mimics her actions and gets rid of her top layer of BDU's. 

Being closer to bare skin makes his cock jump and that reminds him that he hasn't been with a woman in ages. Maybe a year… He can't remember the last time. Maybe he doesn't want to. Why would he need memories of past women who didn't do much for him when he can fill his brain with _this_? She's pulling on his tank top and they part long enough for her to free him from its confines.

Cam's chest is bared before her and she sucks in her breath in admiration. Her hands travel smoothly over his skin and his nipples tighten, almost painfully, as she slips the pads of her fingers across them. 

The feeling is so intense he whimpers and his grip tightens on her. He's kissing her again wanting to calm some of the urgency inside him. 

"Want you naked…" Vala's grin tells him it's not overstepping and she complies. She pulls her tank over her head and sends it flying across his room. Her bra is black and tight, a sports bra, very practical. It also tells him that she wasn't planning for this. It's sexy, the way it hugs her curves, her nipples are pressing the front and he reaches out and strokes them through the material. 

They respond and she moans, head falling back, showing her pale neck. He wants to devour every bit of her. It's overwhelming trying to figure out where to begin. He decides to concentrate on her breasts. He cups them through the fabric, thumbs caressing up and down over her nipples.

"This, off." He wants to tease her some time. But right now he just wants to feel her skin. How soft will it be? She gives him a lopsided smile and lifts the bra over her head sending it the way of her tank top. Her breasts are perfect, small but full, dusky nipples tip the two globes and now he's cupping her again. 

"So soft." He whispers and repeats his motion from earlier. He leans forward and kisses her neck, wanting to take his time. Traveling down her body to pull one of her stiff nipples between his lips. "So sweet." 

There's no lingering there, just enough to satisfy the intensity of his need to have the stiff peak between his lips. He moves back up and begins exploring with his mouth. He keeps murmuring sweet things against her skin as he covers her with kisses. Sucking on a spot, kissing another, licking at the next. Her collarbone is like a road he can't divert from for a few minutes. She's got her fingers tangled in his hair and holding him to her. 

Cam finally makes it down to the swell of her breasts, he nuzzles his nose against her and moves himself between her breasts. He inhales deeply before kissing his way back to the tip. Her nipple puckers with need as his nose brushes over it. He pulls back to look, having to fight against her needy hands holding him to her flesh. The sight before him, so close, pebbled skin and a tight bud waiting for his attention.

"Please…" Even though this started out being for him. It's become about her too, about them. _Them._ For some reason that word sends a shiver down his spine. He doesn't make her wait. Cam opens his mouth and breathes on the nipple first before taking it in and sucking. He starts light and easy but increases to a heavy pressure. 

She tastes divine. Every bit of her skin so far has been a lovely flavor. Salt with something just her. He pulls off with a pop. "Feel good?"

All she can do is whimper as he swaps sides and pays equal attention to the other breast. This time cool air wafts across the tight bud. He watches it contract more, pebble, it looks almost painful. He moves in and soothes her tortured nipple with his warm mouth and wet tongue. 

"Need the bed." He can feel her quivering and his own legs are threatening a rebellion soon. He backs her towards it and when her knees knock against the edge she lets him go. "Naked…" She strips her pants and he follows suit. 

"Everything?" His fingers pause at his boxers as he toes off his shoes and kicks his pants to the side. She's staring at his crotch, erection proud and jutting from between his thighs. It's a moment before she's answering him as if the sound has just touched hearers.

"Mmmhmm. All of it." She strips out of her panties in time and he takes his turn staring. She's glistening, wet curls between her legs begging for him to pleasure her. 

"Lay back." He's taking control. He can see, from the way her thighs tighten together before she follows his request, that she likes it. "I want to taste all of you…" 

He settles on her side and starts up high, kissing her mouth before taking a new tour down her body. He spends time holding her breasts as he suckles her nipples, propped up on his elbow, that hand playing with the ends of her hair, the other hand drifting downwards. He dances his fingers across her ribs, revealing in the soft silk of her skin. The smooth lines of her ribs as she sucks in a breath when he hits a spot that makes her moan. He teases around her belly button and her knees move apart. 

That's the cue that he takes, he repositions himself in-between her thighs. Not yet leaving her breasts with his mouth. Laving the underside with the flat of his tongue, flicking the sensitive tips of her nipples, blowing cool air across them and watching as they pucker. Cam was taking his time. Having fun.

Her fingers entwine in his hair, tugging on his scalp then pushing down. Her voice is like molasses-slow and sticky sweet. 

"Need more." Wispy and breathy. He moves down further. He wants to taste her, almost as much as she wants him to take that taste. But he still explores her abs, ribs and hips before her course curls tickle his chin, moisture clinging to him now. She's hot and her heel slides up his back in an effort to force him closer. 

There's still no rush, he props himself up and reaches forward. Her lips are pink and swollen. She's shimmering with her own natural lubrication and the scent is like a sweet spice that flavors his favorite dish. He parts her folds with his thumbs and her tiny clit makes itself known. It's a deeper shade of red then the rest of her and the small head is poking it's way out, begging for his lips. She's rolling closer, wanting to set the pace, but a kiss to her thigh and quick shush get her to settle. 

"You smell so good." He inhales deeply as she looks down at him. Her eyes close and her head falls back. He's sure he hears a whispered 'please' but it might just be her moaning. "I'm going to taste you now…" 

The first lick makes her squeak in surprise. It turns to a deep grunt and then a drawn out moan as he goes to work. He laps at her folds, dining on her juices. She's delicious and he's greedy for this dessert. He spends time away from her clitoris. Just licking and playing his tongue over her lips, dipping into her opening, feeling the muscles try to clench on him, draw him in, showing him what she really wants. 

When he feels like she can't take another moment of this teasing he lifts his head and before she can protest he descends again. This time covering her clit with his mouth. He suckles on the little bud and then withdraws, lapping with just the tip of his tongue. Stroking, licking, flickering over the head. It's hard under his attention and he can feel it swelling even more. Wetness floods over his chin and he knows that she's enjoying this. 

All he wants to do right now is make her come. If he thought that his main goal of their joining would be to be inside her when he started he was wrong. He wants to feel how she moves beneath him, hear how she sounds, taste the subtle difference in flavors. He wants her to lose control, hand it over to him, and let him care for her as she falls over the edge.

She's almost there, the way she's writhing beneath him makes it harder to keep up his tempo, but Cam's not giving up. The first time he wants to be fully in here he wants it to be his cock so he keeps his fingers occupied with holding her open and caressing any skin he can reach. Her nipples beg for more attention and he plucks lightly at one and starts humming around her clit as he sucks.

It all does her in, she's arching up against him, bucking uncontrollably hard into his mouth and he knows he's won. She's coming and he made her lose it. He's never felt so proud before. Cam doesn't let up, he keeps with her, working her along until he feels the last shudder. 

It's all a blur then. After her sigh of contentment he goes to move up and kiss her, but suddenly he's on his back with a gorgeous woman straddling him. His cock is swollen and his hips strain upwards seeking her warmth.

"You're crafty, woman." Vala lets her head fall back and a glorious sounding laugh escapes her lips. Cam reaches for her hips and strokes the skin there. If she wants to lead now he can handle that. As long at it leads to him inside her.

Vala doesn't waste time she's scooting down, leaving a wet trail on his abs. Her ass bumps the head of his cock and they both moan. He's hard and throbbing, laying against his belly. She leans into him, lifting her hips while connecting their mouths. Cam doesn't move his hands from her sides, watching and feeling her lead is turning him on even more. Which might not be a good thing.

He knows she can taste herself on him and the little noise of pleasure she makes when her mouth seals over his tells him that she's approves. Her tongue explores and he replies in kind, letting her taste every bit of herself on his lips. She lowers her back end now and lands with her wet, hot cunt covering his dick. He jerks upwards, not meaning to, but not being able to control the reaction. 

She's grinning against his mouth and kisses him a once more before sitting up, adding more pressure to his erection. Cam makes a mistake then. One he doesn't truly regret. He looks down. Sees the head of his cock, red, throbbing and leaking, poking out between her pussy lips. He jerks again and bites his lip to try to stave off the instant need to come. When she starts rocking over him he can't look away. She's smearing her juices all over him, he can see her clit peeking out, wanting to play some more and now he goes in. His hand slides over and he extends his thumb, covering that little button and rubbing. 

Her head falls back and he can see her eyes squeeze shut. "Almost too much." She grunts and he lightens his touch. "Yes…" She starts to rock faster and harder and Cam can feel himself verging on the inability to hold back. 

He can't come yet. He wants to be _in_ her. He makes a decision, as good as this feels he wants more. He wants to feel her surrounding him, gripping him, begin his cock to give her his everything. He cups her ass, and sits up, kissing her as she falls down a bit into the vee of his legs, He keeps their mouths busy as he rolls further, sending her onto her back. She's quick to ensnare him with her legs, holding his pelvis to hers.He rubs like they were a couple times before leaning back.

Cam takes his cock in hand and places the head at her opening. He can see her desire, in her eyes and body. He presses forward and it's like nothing he's ever experienced before. He has to concentrate on breathing or he'll forget to do it. It's only the head inside and it feels beyond amazing. He pushes in further and she's panting and gasping right with him.

"In me…" She begs and urges with her heels on his ass. "All the way…. Do it."

He listens and thrusts forward. Buried to the hilt, balls resting on the swell of her ass. It's like a shock of feeling and he can't describe it.

There's a small pause, just letting her get used to his girth and then her legs move up and he sinks deeper. The tip of his cock kisses the hard muscle of her cervix and both of them groan. He moves, just a little, grunting as he leaves her warmth and quickly thrusting back in. The sweet tickle of being so deep affects both of them. He can see her neck stretch as her back arches, he leans down and sucks right on the base. 

Her hands are pulling on his shoulders and thighs squeezing his sides. He gets the hint. Speed up. He increases the rhythm slowly. There is no way he lasts long. Everything is too explosive. Her nails drag along his back as he hits her just right with every movement. Every thrust is so good. So perfect. 

She's tightening around him more and he hopes that means she'll get there again. He's at the precipice, about to tumble over the edge. 

"Vala…" He moans as she answers with a clench around his cock. "Not gonna…" He buries his face into her neck and starts to move harder and faster. Everything is out of focus except how amazing she feels. The urge to come is boiling in his balls. The root of his cock is aching and he can't hold back.

"'S okay." The whispered words are followed by a kiss close to his ear. "I'll follow…"

Cam hopes that means she'll follow him into orgasm. He lets his teeth score over her collarbone and she tightens unbearably. Nothing can stop his climax now and he just lets go. 

"Vala!" He calls out her name as spurts of cum start pouring into her. He keeps rocking and thrusting and her hand is wiggling between them, flicking over her clit and he feels her rippling around him as she makes herself come. He groans into her flesh and sucks hard on her shoulder as his orgasm eases. There are small jerks in his cock, still almost electric from climax. 

He tries not to put all his weight on her but she's still holding him and he doesn't think that he _can_ move. He just keeps kissing her neck and holding her close. 

"Cameron." Her voice is almost breathless still. Her hands are stroking his back. "You're heavy."

When he goes to move off her though she holds tight.

"I like it, for a minute, don't move yet." She adds before a yawn. 

His cock is softening inside her and slips free, both of them groaning at the loss. He nuzzles her neck and kisses her shoulder. It's nice to feel how warm she is, although both of them are starting to cool, the sweat is drying and he's gonna need to move soon or risk a kink in his hip.

A few more minutes tick by before he rolls to the side, he turns her around and tucks her back to his front spooning her. The sheets are all rumpled and he manages to tug them up over them, the cotton feels rough on his skin after her softness.

Wait.

The cotton of the sheets. He can feel it. "Vala!"

She sits up and looks back at him, startled by his outburst. "What is it?"

"I can feel the sheets…" He leaps out of bed and starts touching everything. "And the wood and the light bulb is hot and the door is cold and I'm cured!" He runs beck over, jumping on the bed and kisses her."

She kisses him back hard and fast. "I think.." She flushes a bit. "Yeah…"

"You remember now?"

"Not… No. A little." She looks confused and shrugs at him apologetically. "There's something there but I can't get at it… I'm sure that doesn't make any sense."

"They did a lot to you, baby. It's not surprising that you don't remember much." He kisses her again. "Lets shower, get dressed and go to the infirmary…" 

"Showering…" Kisses him as he stands, pulling herself up on her knees, still on the bed. "Together?" Her hands trail across his chest as he pulls back.

"Water conservation and all that…" Cam winks at her and takes her hand, bringing him with her to his bathroom. "Get the water going, I think I've got some good smelling soap that mom sent me once." He digs under the sink and pulls out a little sample bottle that came with a set she sent him. 

Vala grabs it and inhales. "Perfect. She must have known that I'd need it."

"I'm sure that was her hope…" Cam chuckles. "It's sad when your mom is more prepared for you to get laid…"

Vala steps into his space, placing the soap on the edge of the tub part of the shower. Her fingers find the edge of his scars, tracing along the worst bits of them. "These why?"

"Maybe." He shouldn't be embarrassed by them. Most of the time he has to make up something about how he got them. A plane crash fighting aliens doesn't really work. "Just got tired of lying." 

She nods and kisses his shoulder, stepping back into the shower and tugging him with her. "You don't have to lie with me."

"I know." He follows her and they start getting clean.

***

The walk to see Dr. Lam is quick and Vala runs to get Daniel from his office to meet them there. He might have an idea about what happened.

Luckily, she's still there working on finishing up some paperwork when he walks in. He knocks lightly on the door frame and she waves him in.

"Colonel. To what do I owe this visit?" She slides her papers back and smiles at him.

"Well." Shot how does he tell her he just had sex with a subordinate and found out that that was the magical cure for his issue. "I am cured… it seemed to wear off…"

"Wear off?" She's confused, clearly. "I've never heard of a Gou'ald curse like that just wearing off."

"This one did."

"Are you sure?" Carolyn gives him a a wry grin and looks behind him. A damp headed Vala dragging a reluctant Daniel along. "Vala, Daniel." She greets them. 

"Did Cameron tell you?" She misses him trying to stop her. "We had sex and it cured him."

He's never been so red in all his life. He doesn't even need a mirror to confirm it.

"It's a good thing this is all confidential…" Dr. Lam looks between them all. "Nothing leaves this room."

"Oh…" Vala covers her mouth, Cam watches the realization cross her face and he meets her gaze and her apology is there. "I mean…"

"It's alright, Princess." He uses a moniker to make her feel better. He addresses the other two. "That's the magical cure."

Daniel flips open the book he brought with. "Here." He points to a page. "Right here. I just didn't put it together. There was an idol of some other gods and goddesses that did the same thing." 

"I don't remember." Vala frowns.

"Yeah, you wouldn't. But there is record of sex being used to create very willing slaves. All they could do was whatever the controller wanted. Seems that Qetesh's was they couldn't feel anything but her. Probably she used it to torture."

"Sorry, Cameron." He walks over to her and pulls her aside. Nothing that's happened has been her fault.

He tips his head close to her ear, not really wanting the rest of them to overhear. "It's not your fault baby." His lips brush her temple as he moves closer to her ear. "I like the results… very much."

She finds his eyes, leaning back and giving him a little grin. "Me, too."

"Good." He looks back and Daniel's head is buried in the book-fascinated by the revelations-Carolyn is trying not to watch them. "Well, Now that I'm all fixed… I'll just be going…"

"We're still going to need a full exam." He sighs. "It can wait till morning." 

"Thanks, Doc." Cam starts to leave and Vala follows close behind.

Daniel seems oblivious until they get to the door. "Can't wait to tell Sam and Teal'c about this…"

Cam looks back and there's an evil glint in his eyes. "I'm sure."

He's sure Daniel is more than happy to have rid himself of Vala, but Cam's fine with it too. He's more than happy to take her for himself. 

He takes her hand as they enter the hallway. More than happy. The way she seems to know what he's thinking and looks up at him. 

"Race you back to bed." She giggles and takes off. He's right behind her but she's got a good sprint.

"Cheater!"

"Get used to it!" She squeals as he almost catches her and sprints forward again.

"I plan on it."

The End


End file.
